


Le balcon du Ca' d'Oro

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carnaval, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Venise, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tout jeune comte Testa est amoureux.  Il se glisse hors du Palazzo Contarini Dal Zaffo où il vient d'écouter le merveilleux Farinelli et échappe à la surveillance de sa famille.  Son anonymat protégé par le masque du carnaval vénitien, il court rejoindre son amant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le balcon du Ca' d'Oro

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente
> 
> Thème général : le carnaval et ses costumes  
> Sujet tiré au sort : la cape

  
 

Tôt dans la soirée, il a assisté à la cérémonie d'ouverture des festivités du Carnaval, le “svolo dell'Angelo”, le vol de l'Ange.  Un acrobate audacieux est descendu sur une corde tendue entre la plate forme du Campanile et la Loggia du Palais Ducal. Comme chaque année, le Doge y assistait. Puis il y a eu le repas, riche et interminable. Son impatience grandissait. Son devoir pourtant n'était pas encore accompli, il a dû assister aux côtés des invités du Comte Testa aux réjouissances prévues. Enfin, il est libre et peut leur échapper.

Il resserre autour de lui sa chaude cape doublée, se glisse hors du Palazzo Contarini Dal Zaffo où il vient d'écouter le beau et merveilleux Farinelli. La tête encore remplie de sa voix de soprano, pénétrante, pleine, riche et parfaitement modulée, il échappe à la surveillance de sa famille, se faufile parmi les nombreux masques qui se promènent et atteint la place Saint-Marc. Il passe devant le Caffè Florian et son orchestre symphonique en terrasse et atteint la Piazzetta San Marco. Il réprime un frisson en pensant aux dizaines d'exécutions qui ont lieu en cet endroit et évite soigneusement de passer entre les deux colonnes surmontées l'une du lion ailé de Saint Marc l'évangéliste et l'autre de Saint-Théodore. Cela ne l'empêche de s'adosser, comme convenu, au haut monument, sous l'aile tutélaire du lion de bronze. Son gondolier ne devrait pas tarder. Très vite, le fanal d'une longue embarcation noire s'avance. Antonio suit ses instructions à la lettre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il aide, contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, le jeune comte Rafaëllo Testa dans ses frasques. Là, il ne s'agit pas de ça mais de bien plus important.

Selon ses ordres, le batelier s'éloigne vers le canal Cannaregio. La figure de proue noire fend la lagune en silence. Assis sur les coussins de velours au fond de l'embarcation, il ne quitte pas des yeux un point au loin. Bientôt, il aperçoit la fière façade du palais Ca' d'Oro de la famille Contarini. Derrière les dentelles de marbre clair qui ornent la galerie du second étage, il devine bien plus qu'il ne l'aperçoit la silhouette dissimulée dans la pénombre qui guette son arrivée. Les gondoles se succèdent contre l'appontement, débarquant les invités vêtus de costumes d'épais velours, de lourde soie brillante et de lumineux brocart, brodés de paillettes, ornés de plumes, qui ensuite envahissent les salons remplis de lumière.

"Pendant le carnaval on pousse à bout le libertinage ordinaire, on raffine sur tous les plaisirs, on s'y plonge jusqu'à la gorge. Toute la ville est déguisée : le vice et la vertu se masquent aussi mieux que jamais." (1) Il aime cette période ou plutôt la liberté et l'anonymat qu'elle lui procure et qui, ce soir, va protéger ses premières amours. Avoir dix-sept ans et être l'héritier d'une famille patricienne en la Venise intolérante du XVIIIème siècle n'est pas toujours facile. Là, quinze jours de liberté se profilent, après ils verront. Car il y aura un après, il fera tout pour. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il est amoureux de Silvio. Bien sûr, il y a peu de temps qu'il a réalisé que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son cousin était autre chose que le lien familial. Ils ont évolué, tous les deux. L'enfant au physique un peu ingrat qu'il poursuivait dans les interminables couloirs du Palais Contarini dal Zaffo est devenu un jeune homme aux yeux de braise et au corps souple et mince qui bouleversent ses sens. Son sourire taquin, parfois provocant le met dans tous ses états, il lui céderait jusqu'à sa dernière cravate en linon.

Il pénètre enfin dans les salons. Il connaît chaque coin de la grande demeure patricienne où il a été souvent invité enfant avant que la princesse ne soit malade. Il évite les dames vêtues de leurs magnifiques atours.  La période du carnaval leur permet enfin de porter leurs précieux bijoux, interdits le reste de l'année. Les rivières de diamants, les parures de rubis, d'émeraudes s'étalent sur leur peau diaphane et dénoncent leur identité qu'elles croient protéger de leur masque. Séduites par son allure juvénile, elles essayent de l'attirer dans leurs cercles, les éventails s'agitent, les yeux se font impératifs ou langoureux. Elles ont l'expérience du badinage amoureux, et plus encore. Qui donc leur résisterait ? Lui.

Voici les tables de pharaon, il les contourne. Assis devant l'une, il reconnaît son père. Fier de sa noblesse, il a choisi comme déguisement la mitre et la crosse ecclésiastiques. Belle noblesse, en vérité, qui perd son héritage aux jeux de hasard, car le comte Testa ne sait jamais s'arrêter quand le démon du jeu le possède. Il sort discrètement de cet antre de vice où son géniteur dilapide leurs biens et se faufile vers les communs. Il grimpe les nombreuses marches qui mènent aux chambres des domestiques sous les toits puis redescend par le grand escalier au second étage. Silvio a dû faire le même parcours quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son cœur bat la chamade sous son justaucorps, il y a presque deux mois qu'il n'a vu celui qui émeut son âme. Depuis qu'il a atteint ses dix huit ans et fini son éducation, son père qui fait partie du Conseil des Dix, l'emmène avec lui souvent en ses ambassades. Rome, Florence, Gênes, ces anciens ennemis avec lesquels il faut entretenir des relations suivies afin de conforter les alliances. Et lui, reste là, à attendre son amour.

Il pénètre dans la chambre de la vieille princesse, abandonnée depuis le décès de celle-ci intervenue quelques mois plus tôt. Un parfum suranné, douceâtre envahit ses narines.  Un relent de mort. C'est la première fête que donne le prince depuis son deuil. Le carnaval bouleverse tout.  Dès qu'il pose un pied sur le balcon, une main l'attire contre lui. Il reconnaît l'odeur de violette qui se dégage du pourpoint de velours qu'il touche. Des doigts dénouent doucement le ruban qui maintient son masque.

—  Rafaëllo, murmure sa voix.

Il le serre, réalisant pleinement qu'il est enfin là. Il voit à peine dans l'obscurité le contour de son visage. Du bout des doigts, il en caresse chaque trait, chaque saillie, chaque méplat. Le front haut d'abord, les cheveux doux et fins, le nez droit et, pour finir, les lèvres douces. Silvio mord le bout de ses doigts, les effleure de sa langue. La tête sur son épaule, il tremble d'émotion et un peu d'impatience aussi.

—  Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffle son voyageur.

—  Si tu savais, répond-il tout bas.

—  Je ne partirai plus avant longtemps, il y a le mariage de ma sœur avec Marco Pisani, le fils du doge et puis la fête de la Sensa, mon père se doit d'assister chaque année à la cérémonie rituelle au cours de laquelle le doge épouse symboliquement la mer. Je t'assure que je ferai tout afin de ne plus repartir ou pour t'emmener avec moi. Tu auras bientôt dix huit ans, ta formation est accomplie, je trouverai une solution. Je ne serai plus loin de toi. Jamais.

—  Ne fais des promesses que tu ne sauras tenir. La Sérénissime Venise nous tient bien. Tu sais de quelle façon sont considérés les amours comme les nôtres.

—  Alors nous partirons. Ne le veux-tu pas ?

—  ...

—  Nous irons dans l'ancien duché d'Asolo où il fait bon vivre. J'y ai une villa veneta qui me vient de ma grand-mère, que Dieu ait son âme. Elle nous permettra de vivre à l'aise sur nos terres. Dis-moi que tu le veux toi aussi. Dis le moi, amore mio.

—  Oui, chuchote-t-il enfin, oui.

Ces projets, il voudrait les voir se concrétiser mais ils arrivent à peine à se rencontrer. Comment pourraient-il s'aimer librement ? L'exaltation lui va bien à son Silvio, un peu sévère parfois. Ses lèvres fraîches, légèrement froides de sa longue attente sur le balcon, se posent sur les siennes. Quel plaisir de les retrouver. Elles se font douces, pour l'apprivoiser après l'absence. De sa langue, il les réchauffe tendrement. Pour Silvio, cela semble trop lent, il franchit la barrière de ses dents et sa langue vient taquiner sa compagne habituelle de jeu. Il soupire de bien-être, c'est tellement meilleur que ses souvenirs. Pressé contre le corps sec de son amour, rien ne lui échappe surtout pas le désir dur qui s’appuie sur son bas ventre et frôle le sien. Il s'écarte pourtant, l'éloignant de lui.

—  Tu m'as été fidèle ? Point de ribaud dans ta couche ?

Un léger hoquet de surprise répond à sa question.

—  Rafaëllo ! s'exclame-t-il enfin, visiblement indigné.

—  Deux mois, c'est long.

—  Peut-être, oui, c'est long. Même très long. Nos baisers, nos caresses me manquaient tant, ton souvenir m'obsédait. Je n'avais nulle envie d'abîmer cela en culbutant quelque vulgaire valet sur la paille d'une écurie.

—  Tu es pourtant, ce soir, un condottiere, Monsieur Jean de Werth. Ils s'embarrassaient peu de ce genre de scrupules, se moque-t-il avec tendresse, dans le but de dissimuler son émoi.

—  Tout comme toi, dit-il en caressant le bas de ses reins ce qui le fait frissonner.

En accord, ils ont choisi le même déguisement de riches mercenaires qui dévalisaient et rançonnaient les fortunés habitants des campagnes françaises et espagnoles et dont le plus célèbre n'est autres que ce de Werth dont on conte souvent les exploits. Il explore les vêtements de son amoureux. Ont-ils eu la même conception des choses ? Il dégrafe la cape et pose ses mains sur la poitrine recouverte d'un doublet en velours rebrodé fermé de nombreux boutons qu'il s'empresse de détacher. Sa main se loge sur sa nuque, descend vers le cou, écarte l'encolure du riche vêtement afin de poser sa bouche sur la peau de soie. Impatient, Silvio détache sa cape, puis la sienne, les étend sur le sol du balcon, avant de l'attirer sur le sol.

—  Là ? murmure-t-il, hésitant.

—  Tu préfères la chambre de ma grand-mère, raille-t-il en s'attaquant à son tour à ses vêtements.

Après tout, seul compte celui qu'il aime. Peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le froid qui mord son épiderme quand Silvio le dévêt. Puis en fait rapidement autant. Il le voit à peine, mais son odeur, ses formes sont là qui captent ses sens. Bientôt, leurs peaux se touchent et rien que ce contact le fait soupirer de félicité, il oublie son appréhension. Sa première fois sur un balcon dominant le Grand Canal de la Cité des Doges ? Pourquoi pas. Les mains, la bouche de Silvio le font bientôt gémir de plaisir. C'est tellement bon, les caresses que lui prodiguent les doigts qui touchent sa virilité. Quand sa bouche vient les y rejoindre, il geint de plus belle oubliant tout ce qui les entoure. Ses mains effleurent l'intérieur de ses cuisses si sensibles, ses lèvres cherchent les siennes pour un baiser de plus en plus passionné, pendant que ses doigts taquinent doucement la barrière qui protège son intimité. Il se tend sous l'attouchement. Ici commence l'inconnu.

—  Mio caro, souffle Silvio pour le rassurer. Il mio amore bello.

La sensation n'est pas désagréable. Les baisers l'emmènent vers un monde de volupté. Il s'arque vers le corps qui le domine, heurtant la hampe dure de Silvio de la sienne. Le contact le fait crier de plaisir, celui, du doigt mouillé de salive dans son corps, de surprise. Il ressent bien trop d'agréments quand Silvio caresse son sexe pour s'y attarder. Ses mains parcourent le dos, les fesses, la nuque de son amant, elles s'arrêtent dans les cheveux attachés en catogan le forçant à rester contre sa bouche. Il se soulève, se frotte, cherchant à nouveau la sensation qu'il a aimée. Il sent à peine le troisième doigt rejoindre le second. Il se perd dans les sensations, elles ne forment bientôt qu'un seul plaisir extrême qui l'emporte. Le souffle de Silvio s'est fait erratique, ses gestes fébriles. Il le sent consumé de désir. La gêne en son corps est devenue peu à peu jouissance et ses hanches, les traîtresses, vont au devant des phalanges qui l'explorent, de plus en plus indiscrètes. Quand elles le quittent, il pousse un grognement frustré.

—  Attends, attends.

Son amant prend sa cheville qu'il caresse, embrasse doucement, avant de la poser sur son épaule. Quand il avance et colle son pubis au sien, il sent le bout humide de salive de sa hampe appuyer contre son intimité. La bouche de Silvio essaie de faire taire ses craintes en l'embrassant, doucement il le sent forcer la rosace distendue par le désir, autant que par la préparation et pénétrer dans sa moiteur. Il se cabre sous la douleur mais vite le bien-être qu'il éprouve sous les va-et-vient de sa main sur sa hampe la lui fait oublier. Et, petit à petit, Silvio l'envahit, le possède alors que la douleur recule pour céder la place à la jouissance. Il est à lui. Tout à lui. Enfin. Bientôt il se retrouve à crier son bonheur, la tête rejetée en arrière, essayant d'apercevoir malgré la pénombre l'expression de son amour. C'est tellement bon. Il ne pourra tenir longtemps.

—  Viens, lui fait Silvio. Je ne peux plus, viens.

Alors il se laisse emporter par la volupté et jouit entre leurs corps aussitôt suivi de Silvio qui pousse un cri d'euphorie. Sa cheville glisse le long du bras de son amant et son grand corps s'appuie sur lui. Encore perdu dans les limbes de la jouissance, il en sent à peine le poids. La tension retombe peu à peu, il frissonne. Cherchant ses vêtements à tâtons, son amour le rhabille avec des gestes empreints de lasciveté, sa bouche se pose sur la sienne pour un baiser léger, amoureux. Il aime sa sollicitude.  Le merci qu'il lui murmure le surprend. Ils étaient deux à faire l'amour. Enfin, ils sont rhabillés. Il n'est pas du tout sûr que ce soient ses vêtements, c'est le moindre de ses soucis.

—  Demain, sois à vingt deux heures sur le pont Rialto, je t'emmène.

—  Où ?

—  En un endroit plus romantique mais où ne nous pouvions aller aujourd'hui. Tu verras, assure-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Il l'aime, il le suivrait en enfer.

 

  (1).  Phrase de Maximilien Misson (1720)

  



End file.
